


A Confession for the Meme-ories

by meowmix1545



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confessions, Gay, I can't believe my first piece on this site is a shitpost, M/M, Mii singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmix1545/pseuds/meowmix1545
Summary: Michael Mell is hopelessly head over heels for his best friend, Jeremy Heere. The only problem is that Michael has no clue on how to get Jeremy to fall for him, or even tell his best friend about his feelings.





	1. The Confession

"Michael!" A clear voice rang out over a sea of students, flooding through the halls. The wave had been released after the final bell of the school year which meant one thing: the next three months of Michael's life was going to be hell. Not like school, with bullies, teachers, and the crushing weight of society pushing him towards a successful future. Rather, this summer hell would be filled with two things: Jeremiah Heere, his best friend, and pining for said best friend.

Knowing Jeremy would spend the majority of his time at Michael's house, hanging out in the basement and playing retro video games, Michael realized that he wouldn't be able to escape the feelings that he had for the boy. After years and years of pining, he wanted nothing more than to tell his best friend the truth about how he felt.

His frantic train of thoughts came to a halt when someone stood in Michael's path, preventing him from reaching his locker and his crush. Looking up, or rather down, at the barrier in front of him, he rolled his eyes. 

"Have to get one more insult in?" Glaring was none other than Rich Goranski, one of the boys who would consistently tease both Michael and Jeremy. 

"Come on, Mell. Just because I spoke to a loser like you doesn't mean I'm here to make your summer difficult." Rich grinned, but something was off. "You need to tell that Heere kid about how you feel. Communication between pals, right?"

Michael's eyes widened in shock. "How-how did you know?" He barely managed to stutter out.

Rolling his eyes, Rich retorted, "Anyone with eyes can see how whipped you are for that tall ass."

Quickly recovering from the shock, Michael glared at the boy. "Well, you're no better with Jake. Maybe if you say no homo one more time, someone might actually believe it."

"Shut your mouth, loser." Hissed Rich. "Just goddamn tell that idiot how you feel about him. I have a bet with Jenna Rolan that I'm not going to lose." With that final remark, he stormed away, the red streak in his hair bouncing furiously.

Resuming his trek to his locker, he thought about what the popular boy (or angry dwarf, sometimes Michael couldn't tell the difference between the two nicknames) had said. Tell Jeremy how he felt? What if he ruined the friendship? What if he messed up one of the best things he ever had and lost his best friend?

"God, when did I turn into such a romantic cliche?" He muttered silently under his breath. 

"Michael!"

Oh god, there was Jeremy's voice again.

"I saw you got stopped by Rich and I was worried. What did he say to you?" Jeremy glanced over his shoulder. "Did he threaten you?" 

"No way that rage child could threaten me. What would he do, kick me in the shins?"

Jeremy honest to god giggled and Michael sighed. How could one person be this goddamn cute? It wasn't fair. What gave Jeremy Heere the right to be so adorable?\

"Michael?" A hand was waving in front of his face as he stared at his crush, who looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing. Let's just get to my house and play some games."

"Apocalypse of the Damned! Level 10! The Gymnasium!" Both boys chimed together, hoping to progress to the next level of their game.

As Michael drove to his house, he noticed Jeremy continually staring at him with a strange expression on his face.

"What's up, Player 2?"

"Are you sure Rich didn't say anything to you?"

"It's fine, don't worry."

Jeremy gave up on the conversation, realizing that it wasn't going anywhere.

They rounded the corner and pulled into Michael's driveway. As both boys walked through the doors, they ignored the clutter that made the Mell household home. Knowing Jeremy would ignore the trash that covered the basement, Michael jumped onto the beanbag and stared at the tv.

"C'mon, let's go!"

Suddenly, a phone started buzzing. Jeremy looked over at Michael with a puzzled expression.

"You never get phone calls Jere, who the hell is calling you?"

"The caller ID says Jake, but why would he call me?"

"I don't know but you might as well answer it."

Jeremy left the room, accepting the call, and vanished up the steps. Michael's phone buzzed, a single text appearing on his screen.

Unknown Number: heres your time get your confession ready

Unknown Number: idk how long jake can stall him so hurry

It was Rich, there was no other explanation. He got Jake to distract Jeremy, that stupid garden gnome. Looking around, Michael saw the perfect opportunity to confess to the most important person in his life.

After several minutes had passed, Jeremy walked back into the basement, only to find Michael with the screen for Mii characters up.

"M-michael?"

Snapping his head to look at the boy, Michael froze. Then, he panicked and pressed the ok button.

On the tv, a poorly animated screen appeared with a Mii slightly resembling Michael on it. Letting out a wailing, pitchy greeting the character continued to sing, if that dreadful noise it was making could even be called singing.

"I am gay." The tv chimed, before closing the curtains.

Reality began to set in as Michael processed exactly what happened. He had created a Mii that was supposed to tell Jeremy that he liked him, but instead got a sorry excuse for a program to squeak out his sexuality.

"This is how I die."


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Michael's mess of a confession, he has to deal with Jeremy's reaction and face his worst fear: the use of an old meme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Jeremy's reaction to that mess and I felt like it deserved it's own chapter.   
> Also, let me know if I should add another chapter, except from Jeremy's POV.

The final notes of the Mii's performance faded as a heavy cloud of silence invaded the basement where the two boys stood in shock, processing the events that had occurred. Michael's heart was beating loudly in his chest, shifting his gaze so that he could avoid the disgusted expression of his best friend.

"Oh my god." Jeremy's voice rang out in the still basement.

Michael flinched, slowly looking at him and began to waiting for the rejection he had feared since the stupid crush had developed in 8th grade. 

"D-did you just confess your feelings to me" Jeremy's face could have been mistaken for a tomato at this point, "by having a pitchy, horrible excuse of a meme sing out your feelings for boys?"

Bobbing his head, Michael was sure he was redder than Jeremy. 

"Y-yeah."

"Is this a joke?"

The comment shocked Michael into movement. Jeremy Heere thought he was joking?

Something must have shown on his face because Jeremy began to stutter out an explanation. "I-it's just I've had feelings for you and someone must have put you up to this. Was it Rich? Oh god, that's why he talked to you earlier in the hallway. I should of known he would do something like this-"

Michael quickly denied Jeremy's claims. "No, no, no! That's not what he said."

Pausing his frenzied insecurities, Jeremy slowly asked, "Then, what did he say?

"He told me I had to ask you out because he had a bet with Jenna Rolan that we would get together and he had Jake call you to distract you so I panicked and used the first thing I saw, which happened to be the Wii." Michael could barely finish his explanation as he buried his face in his hands. Jeremy stared back at him with a confused expression.

"So you were pressured by Rich to ask me out?"

"God, no, Jeremy. I've had the biggest fucking crush on you since eighth grade and never acted on it because I thought you were straight-"

Jeremy stopped him.

"Michael, I told you I was bisexual freshman year."

"Wait, what?"

"I literally went up to you and sang N-SYNC to you!"

"I thought you really enjoyed their music!"

Gaping at him, Jeremy retorted, "Singing Bye Bye Bye 13 times in a day is excessive to let you know that I like their music, plus I told you that Justin Timberlake could strangel me and I'd thank him."

Looking back to that day, now that Jeremy was explaining what happened, puzzle pieces began to fall together.

"O-oh."

Falling back onto his beanbag, Jeremy sighed.

"So did you mean it?"

Michael slowly nodded, still shocked that he had missed such obvious signs.

"Wait, so that means that tank top you bought with pink, lavender, and blue was supposed to be the colors of the bi flag?"

"Dude, you even bought me a matching scarf!"

Michael had no more excuses left.

"Yes, Jeremiah Heere, I forced a Mii to sing my feelings for you in hopes that you would go out with me. Now will you?"

Smirking, Jeremy nodded and opened his mouth to reply.

"Yes, Michael Mell, it would be my pleasure. After all, that confession was truly mii-morable."

Ah, there was a familiar sight. Jeremy, even with his terrible puns, was seemingly perfect.

MichaelOutOfTheCloset: thx even tho you were a dick

Roasted Gremlin: congrats also thx for winning me this bet i owe you 1

Turning off his phone, he glanced at his friend- no- boyfriend who jumped on his beanbag, looking happier than Michael could ever remember.

"I only have one more question. Why is the Mii named Miichael?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a trip. If you want to see the video I based this entire story off of, here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WprpgKGD2Io


End file.
